Uncontrollable
by lifetime.of.dreams
Summary: Emma Creed controls a powerful mutant within her. Her arrival at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters throw her into a life of uncontrollable events and maybe even love. I suck at summaries, it's better than the summary. Rated T.  Please read it!
1. Prologue

Kingston, New York, US

17 years ago

"I don't understand." said a woman, as she looked between the woman standing next to her and a baby sleeping soundly in her crib.

"You want to purposely make our baby girl a mutant?" said a man, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"I know it sounds crazy, but your daughter has a special gift. She is the only one who can do this." said the other woman, looking sweetly at the sleeping child.

"No." said the man.

"Mark, maybe we should talk about this." said the first woman, looking up at her husband.

"You want to take our daughters' chance at a normal life by turning her into a mutant, Clare." said the man, backing away from the two women. "I will not let my little girl become a mutant."

"I understand what your reasoning is, but she is already a mutant. That's why she was chosen. We wouldn't ask to take her choice away if it wasn't necessary." said the second woman.

"Jean, we trust you." said Clare as she brushed the back of her hand across her daughters' cheek.

"Will Emma be safe?" Mark piped up, walking over and grabbing his wife's hand.

"For now." said the second woman, staring down at the little child.

"What do you mean?" asked Clare as she looked up at the woman with a look of fear on her face.

"At a certain age, she will face some challenges but she will never be alone in them. I promise. I will take care of her." said Jean, smiling reassuringly at Mark and Clare.

"Fine. We will leave you to it then." said Mark, leaning down and kissing the baby's forehead and pulling Clare by the hand.

"Thank you." Jean called after them.

She looked down at the peaceful little girl, a pink teddy bear tight in the baby's grip. Gently, she reached down, making sure not to jolt the little girl, and lifted the baby up into her arms.

"You are going to be a hero one day, little Emma." said Jean, rocking the baby back and forth lightly as she brushed baby Emma's hair from her adorable face.

Jean put Emma back into her crib and she stood beside the crib, raising her hands over it. Soon, a red light shot out of her body and took the shape of a small bird, flying around the room freely. Finally, the red light flew into the tiny chest of the sleeping baby and she awoke with a start and began crying her tiny little eyes out. Emma's eyes fell onto the face of the red-headed woman and she stopped crying abruptly and just stared at her as though she could see right into her mind.

"One day, you will save many people." said Jean, smiling kindly at the baby as her eyes widened as if to say she understood what Jean was saying to her.

Jean then took a small locket out of her pocket and placed it on the dresser with an envelope and she walked out the door.

"When she gets older, give her the locket and note I've left her on the dresser please." she said as she walked to the door.

"We will." said Clare as she stood up and walked into the baby's room.

"I still don't agree." said Mark, standing and walking Jean to the door.

"I know." Jean said, opening the door and nodding a goodbye as she walked out.

Mark could have sworn he saw a red gleam in her eyes, but he shook it off and followed his wife into his daughters' room.


	2. Welcome, Emma Creed

"Jean. Ever since Liberty Island, you've been different. A month ago you had to concentrate just to levitate a book now when you have a nightmare, the whole bedroom shakes." Scott said, intertwining his fingers with hers as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"My dreams are getting worse. I fear something terrible is about to happen." Jean admitted, her voice quivering slightly and her eyes watering.

"I would never let anything happen to you." Scott reassured her, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Scott, what day is it?" Jean asked into his chest.

"Um…Friday." He replied, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

"No, what's the date?" she asked.

"Oh,…October,….17th." he replied. Jean chuckled softly.

"What?" Scott asked, studying her.

"Nothing." Jean said, smiling at him.

"Hey, have you seen Rogue and Bobby?" Storm asked, walking towards them.

"Something's going on in the food court." Jean said, looking in the direction of the food court.

A young girl sat in the back of a cab, listening intently to the radio.

"And in other news, the attack on the president only days earlier has been confirmed to be a mutant attack. This mutant assassination attempt has thrown the President and the government into a state of emergency. Although no action has been taken, some suggest the re-instatement of the Mutant Registration Act." said the voice from the radio.

The girl sitting on the back wore a look of fright on her face as she listened.

"Can you believe what happened a few days ago? With the President and those damn mutants?" the cab driver said, turned down the volume to the radio.

"Um…I don't know." the girl replied quietly.

"You don't got an opinion, kid?" he said, looking at her from the rear-view mirror.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone can really say anything about what happened until we know the truth." She replied, avoiding eye contact and looking out the window.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." He said, focusing on driving. "So, where ya goin' again?"

"oh,…" she answered, sticking her hand in her pocket and pulling out a folded, crumpled piece of paper and read it. "Uh…1407 Graymalkin lane, North Salem, Westchester, New York."

"Okay." he said, falling silent for the rest of the drive.

The drive took around another hour and a half until they finally drove up to a giant mansion.

"There ya are darlin'" said the cab driver as he got out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she said, getting out of cab and handing the driver a bill. Grabbing her backpack from the car, she started walking towards the big house. "Keep the change"

"Thanks, darlin'" the driver replied, looking down at the hundred dollar bill sitting in his hand.

The girl walked up to the gates, which opened as she approached. She walked through the gates and up the stone path to the stairs. She walked up the stairs and knocked twice on the door.

A young man with blond hair opened the door.

"Hello." He said, looking up and down the girl standing outside.

"John, what are you doing?" asked a young girl walking up behind him. She was small, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled warmly at the other girl

"Um…I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." said the girl standing outside.

"Oh, come on in. I can show you where she is." said the other girl. "My name's Kitty."

"Thanks. My name is Emma." replied the other girl, stepping into the school.

"So, Emma. Are you a mutant?" asked the boy named John, walking up beside her.

"Um…yeah. How did you know?" she replied, looking at him.

"This is a mutant school. So, are you gonna stay here?" he asked.

"Oh, I see. I don't know." she replied, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it'd be really cool if you did." said Kitty. "Anyway, what's your mutation?"

"Well, I can control the elements. You know, earth, air, water and fire." Emma said, smiling a little.

"Cool." said Kitty.

"I control fire too." said John, pulling out a lighter, flicking it until a flame appeared and scooped the flame into his palm.

Emma looked at him. She snapped her finger and opened her hand to show a bright flame sitting there.

"You can create fire?" he asked, eyeing the flame in her hand.

"Yeah, I guess I can." she replied, closing her hand and the flame disappeared.

"Okay." Kitty said, knocking on the door, and then opening it. "Professor, someone is here to see Dr. Grey."

"Okay. You can send them in. Thank you Kitty." said a voice from behind the door.

"Go on." said Kitty, pushing Emma through the door and gently shutting it behind her.

"Um…I was looking for Dr. Jean Grey." Emma said nervously, looking around at the four people standing in the room.

"Emma. I'm over here." said a female voice. Emma looked in the corner by the window to see a woman with short, fiery red hair. She smiled at Emma.

"Storm, Scott. Can you give us a moment?" said the older man in the wheelchair.

"Of course, professor." replied the woman with medium length white hair, walking out of the room followed by the other man wearing sunglasses.

"Emma, I see you got your birthday gift." said Jean, getting up and walking towards her. She lifting up the small, gold locket from Emma's neck and laid back gently.

"Yeah. Um, Dr. Grey, I still don't understand what I'm doing here." she said, looking through her purse, pulling out a folded, crumpled piece of paper and handing it to her.

_Dear Emma,_

_1407 Graymalkin Lane, North Salem, Westchester, New York_

_Jean Grey._

"Emma, my name is Charles Xavier. I believe I can explain things." said the man in the wheelchair, moving over to sit behind his desk, motioning towards the two chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Jean nodded telling Emma to sit down. Emma sat and Jean followed.

"Emma, when you were a baby, you were given a powerful gift. A gift only you can control. Jean has the same gift. It is known as The Phoenix." he said, folding his hands on his desk.

"The Phoenix?" Emma asked, looking between Jean and the professor.

"We contained it in Jean's mind. Locking it up, away from her conscious mind but you can control it. It amplifies the power of the mutant host. You will be insanely powerful. A level five mutant. Because the Phoenix wanders freely in your mind, you have adapted to it and it to you. You can control it almost completely." said the professor, smiling kindly at Emma.

"If you can control all of its power, you will be a great mutant. Unbeatable. We would help you control it. It's your choice, though." Jean said, turning to look at the young girl.

"If I chose to learn to control it, what would happen?" Emma asked, looking at Jean.

"We would both help you learn everything you need to know to control it." Jean said.

"Okay. I'll do it." Emma replied, nodded her head.

"Just like that? You don't want to think about it?" Jean asked, surprised.

"No. Why? Should I?" Emma asked.

"We will be right by your side the whole time. I promise." Jean said, smiling warmly at her.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, Emma Creed." Said the professor as he turned to look out the window.


	3. Meetings

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's been pretty busy with school and personal stuff. But I'm hoping to get on a steady updating pattern. **

**Okay, so as much as I love the name Piotr, whenever I refer to Colossus, his name is going to be Peter, just because I sounds more suiting and in the movies and comics they all call him Pete. **

"Come on, I'll show you around the mansion." Jean said, starting down the hallway. Emma followed hesitantly.

"Emma, you have nothing to be nervous about. Everyone here is a mutant." said Jean, turning back to Emma and smilingly reassuringly.

"Okay." Emma replied nervously. She secured her backpack on her shoulder and followed Jean towards a staircase.

"Logan." Jean said, looking over the railing at the two people standing in front of the door.

"Jean." The dark haired man named Logan said. He smiled a little as his and Jean's eyes met.

"Well, I'll go get the jet ready." said the white haired woman.

"Storm, before you go, this Emma Creed." Jean said, beckoning towards Emma to meet them. Storm turned and smiled at the young girl. Logan scrutinized the girl at the mention of her last name.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma." said Storm, holding out her hand. Emma shook it shyly and Storm left.

"You're leaving?" Logan asked, turning his attention from the retreating figure of Storm back to Jean.

"Storm and I are going to Boston to track down the mutant who attacked the president." Jean replied.

"So it was a mutant." said Logan.

"You'll be here when we get back…unless you plan on running off again." she flirted playfully.

"I think I could think of a few reasons to stick around." Logan moved a little closer to Jean, smirking at her.

"Find what you were looking for, Logan?" said a deep voice from behind them, turning heads.

"More or less, Scott." replied Logan, his voice a little bit colder and harsher than before. Jean stepped away from him and walked over to Scott.

"Scott, this is Emma." she said, walking over to him.

"Hi." He said, nodding at Emma. He kissed Jean lightly on the lips. "Be careful."

"You too." she replied, walking back over to Emma. Jean looked at Logan, who had an awkward look on his face mixed with a little irritation towards Scott. "Logan, do you know where Rogue and Bobby are?"

"Rogue and Bobby, her uh….boyfriend just left that way." Logan said, pointing down a hallway. He had said '_boyfriend_' with an awkwardness that made you think the word left an odd taste in his mouth.

"Thanks." Jean smiled at both men and led Emma down another hallway.

Peter's POV

"New girl alert." John said, sitting down on the couch. "She's kinda hot, for the quiet, shy type."

"Ooh, here she comes." squealed Kitty as Jean and a young girl walked into the room.

This girl was different. Her dark reddish-brown hair was tied back in a loose bun and her bangs swept across her forehead, covering her sparkling hazel eyes. Her tank top and zip-up sweater fit perfectly on her slender body and her jeans complimented her curves perfectly.

I couldn't figure it out, but there was something that made it hard for me to look away from this girl with her beautiful complexion and pink lips.

"This is Emma Creed. She'll be staying here." Jean said.

"Hi, I'm rogue." said Rogue, standing up and smiling at her.

"I'm bobby. Call me iceman." Bobby said, getting up and shaking her hand, using his mutation to chill her hand, turning it to ice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John roll his eyes at Bobby's antics.

"And I believe you already know John and Kitty." Kitty waved at her and John raised his eyebrows as his eyes travelled up and down her. "So, this is Peter."

I smiled at her as our eyes locked, her brilliant brown eyes looked deep into my own. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down, biting her lip.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." she replied shyly, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Can you guys show Emma around the mansion and help her get settled in?" Jean asked, looking more directly at Kitty and Rogue. My eyes still glued on Emma.

"Sure thing!" Kitty chirped, jumping up and dragging Emma and Rogue down a hallway.

My eyes followed the girls until they were out of sight.

I turned back to see Jean raising her eyebrow and smiling weirdly at me before she turned and left.

"Hot, right?" John said after Jean was out of earshot.

_Not just hot, _I thought. _Beautiful. _

Emma's POV

The two girls, Rogue and Kitty, showed me every place in the entire mansion, which was huge, and they found me a room to myself. They helped me get unpacked while Kitty questioned me like crazy. Mostly easy, impersonal questions like 'what's your favorite colour?' but a lot of them. They were really nice and welcoming.

A few hours after I got here, I was finally alone. It was about nine o'clock and sleep wasn't going to come easy. It wasn't because I wasn't tired because a four hour train ride, a two hour taxi ride, meeting all these new people and taking a tour of a gigantic mansion did make me extremely sleepy. So, I decided to take a walk.

I tiptoed quietly down a dark hallway and walked outside onto one of the many balconies in this house. The cool breeze swept my mess of hair across my face. I just stood there, my eyes closed, thinking of anything and everything that flew through my mind.

"Hey, kid." said a gruff voice from behind me. I turned to see the man from before, Logan, approaching me.

"Oh, hi." I replied.

"Whatcha doing out here?" he asked, walking up beside me.

"Couldn't sleep." I said, staring up at the starry sky.

'So, Creed, huh? That your mom's name?" He asked, looking at me.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"Oh. Not your dad's though?" he asked.

"I…it's a long story." I said, trying to avoid talking about it.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." He kept insisting.

"Fine. I honestly don't know. My mom told me it was her maiden name. But, I don't know why I kept it. And whenever I brought it up, my mom would tell me not to ask and my dad got mad. Like furious. Both my parents have a different name from me and I don't understand why." I said quietly. It made me remember the times I'd ask about it and my dad would get so mad at me, locking me in my room for days. He never really liked me. He always favored my little sister over me. "Why did you want to know?"

"The name sounds familiar." he said, gruffly.

"Oh." I walked over to the cement railing overgrown by vines.

"So, your parents okay with you being at a mutant school?" Logan asked, walking up and leaning forward on the rail.

"Uh…I don't really know." I said, looking down.

"You don't know much, huh. D'you tell them?" he asked.

"They kinda…well, my dad kicked me out. He hates mutants and when I…he didn't want me living under his roof." I said, standing up straight.

"That sucks. Well, I can tell Jean cares about you." he said.

"Yeah. She used to write to me when I was younger, but my parents took them from me." I said, turning back towards the door. "I'm gonna go inside."

"Yeah, see you around kid." he said as I walked back inside.

**Thank you guys for reading my story! You all rock! :)**

**Please read and review, I love constructive criticism, emphasis on the constructive! Please don't be harsh, but review what you guys think! **

**R&R**

**xoxo pigglypuff101**


End file.
